


Gateway Station

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space Station, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Alex and Eve, along with their kids, go on vacation to Gateway Station.





	Gateway Station

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - Generation Space Station

Alex walks toward the small shuttle that will be taking them on their vacation.  He hadn’t been able to come with Eve and the kids, but at least they’ll be arriving to the station together.  He climbs onto the shuttle and smiles when he sees Eve getting the kids settled into their seats.

 

“Hey,” he says walking over.

 

Eve smiles at him.  “Hi,” she says.  “I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.”

 

“I was afraid I wasn’t either.”  He gives her a quick kiss before turning and kissing both kids on their foreheads.  “Were you two good?”

 

“Always,” Shayla answers. 

 

Alex smiles at their daughter.  “Always, huh?”  He winks at her before he follows Eve over to their seats.  “Where they good?”

 

“For the most part,” Eve answers.  “The usual issues, but nothing major.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.”  She smiles over at Alex.  “This is amazing.”

 

“I told you that we would get there.”

 

Once reaching Gateway Station, they’re led to their corridors.  It doesn’t take long for them to get settled; though Shayla and Robert didn’t want to help.  Alex and Eve made it clear that they had to if they wanted to actually be able to enjoy their time at Gateway.  Naturally that kicked them into gear.  All they’d been talking about was getting to go to the water park in the middle of Gateway.

 

Alex sits down beside Eve as they watch Shayla and Robert run in their own directions.  He shakes his head as he lets out a soft laugh.  “So, I know it’s only been a few hours,” he says, “but I’m pretty sure this is going to be the best vacation.”

 

Eve smiles as she leans against Alex.  “I think it will be too.”


End file.
